Vampire lovin?
by JayiaStrawberryYaoiTwins
Summary: Another RP fic! This most likely will be just one-shot. Anyway Yuugi is a vampire's mate. What will happen? Random shit that's what.


**Hey! We did another RP! Sadly we never can do RPs without making SOMETHING non-serious. (Just read and you'll understand) Same as that just for laughs fic. ANY RP WE HAVE IT WILL BE FIRST POV FOR THAT CHARACTER. (Oh and BTW Jayde and I are Yami's parents XD I'm genderbent XDD) Also I havent checked through this. I will most likely for every RP **_not_ **check through it and just post it! Because we never finish ANY RP. (I swear we tried doing like 6 and ended up getting stupid and just quitting.)**

_WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!_

* * *

Yami: I knelt on the edge of the rooftop, scanning the scenery and the people passing by. Maybe I'll find a midnight snack around... I spotted a blonde boy walking by himself towards my building, and I smirked. Perfect.  
Yuugi: I walked around town. Jii-san had told me it wasn't safe out at night but I loved the cool fall air. I smiled contently as I breathed in the cool yet still warm air. Puffs of air comming out of my breathe. Tonight was a beautiful night. All of a sudden a shierk split the usually silent sidewalks. I spun around my heel. I saw a boy with blonde hair and a blue school uniform drop to the ground after a tall figure let go him. I could see traces of blood but the streetlight provided little sight. And he was gone. Like that. I stood in shock not a second more and ran toward home. An odd feeling rose. As if I was running from someone well known.  
*NEXT DAY*  
Yami: Being a vampire, I wouldn't be caught dead near measly humans. Now just so happened to be an acception. I sighed, walking through the school doors, dragging my heavy as hell backpack through the hall to my first class. Dammit! If it wasn't for that kid seeing me, I wouldn't be here! I still wonder what that feeling was when I saw him, though. I made it to my homeroom, setting my bag down at a desk. I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I looked up, and low and behold, the one person I was trying to avoid. Sh*t!  
Yuugi: I looked up as I was now sitting in algebra. To my surprise it was a taller male who shared my same hair style. Except with more blonde bangs and crisom instead of my own purple. His eyes were sharper and red. While mine are wider and purple. I saw him look behind him to someone... Hm who is he looking at? I wondered. I looked behind me to find out that I was sitting in the back row. So no one was behind me. I must of been staring! I grinned goofily and waved. Then forced my eyes on the math book to advoid any akwardness.  
Yami: I noticed the kid staring at me, and I turned to stare back at him. This kid's even more weird than me. I watched as he waved to me, smiled like a dork, and went back to his textbook. I laughed softly, and opened my stupid book too. Again with that weird feeling... I had the same weird feeling from last night, but this time my Mark was burning. I scratched it, hoping to get rid of the feeling and make sure no one noticed it. I also saw that kid scratching his neck in the same spot. W-weird... I'm probably just being paranoid...  
Yuugi: I itched in the spot my birthmark had been. It was of a puzzle with and eye in it. It suddenly flared up and was getting really uncomfortable. My gaze found its way back to that new kid. He was staring at me for what I guessed, a long time. I forced my eyes back to the book and shifted now knowing I was being watched. This is so... weired...  
Yami: Damn, that kid hasn't stopped yet either... Is this really what I think it is? I shook my head insantly, erasing the absurd thoughts. "He's not my type right?" I mumbled, getting a headache. Might as well study this stupid crap... even though I've done this about a hundred times.  
Yuugi: Did I hear that right? "Not his type? What... Oh Ra no! I'm not... gay am I?" I mumbled as I studied the scale factories.  
*END OF THE DAY*  
Yami: I sighed, walking out of school for what was literally the hundredth time. Now I know why I hate being immortal sometimes. I just want to find a quick snack, go home, and be a lazy ass prince for today. I noticed the same boy from Algebra coming towards me, and I tried to remain calm. Sh*t! He remembers something from last night! Well, looks like I found my snack, then.  
Yuugi: I saw the boy from Algrebra. "Oh hey! Yami... I think it was?" I waved.  
Yami: Thank Horus, he doesn't remember anything. "Oh, hello. Yuugi, correct?"  
Yuugi: I nodded and smiled. "Yeah you left your backpack inside!" I laughed handing him over the huge purple and pink backpack.  
Yami: I laughed nervously. "Yea, it's my... sister's." I felt the burning again, this time extremely painful. Sh*t! This again! Dammit! This is burning like crazy!  
Yuugi: "Suure it is." I laughed and scratched my now suddenly irritable birthmark.  
Yami: He's scratching his neck too... I suddeny gasped, eyes wide at the sight of the birthmark on Yuugi's neck. It's an eye... same as mine. Is he maybe... a vampire as well?  
Yuugi: "Ummm helloooo?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.  
Yami: "T-that birthmark... have you always had it?" I asked, trying not to run and figure this out on my own.  
Yuugi: "Hn? Oh. Yeah, I guess? My Jii-san said when I was born that I had this," I stopped and pointed to my neck. "Kinda weird though.." I mummbled.  
Yami: I tried to think of a reasonable expalnation for this, but I just couldn't. This doesn't make sense! The only way he'd have the same mark as me would be if he was my... my...  
Yuugi: "Well I have to go! Jii-san needs help lifting... all those... heavy boxes." My face fell. I groaned. "Damnit." I muttered now walking and thinking of having to stock all of those games.  
Yami: I need to find a way to learn more about that mark... "Hey, wait a second!" I called, running up to Yuugi. "I could help if you like."  
Yuugi: I smiled. "Yes!" I jumped in the air then stopped in mid-jump and came back down with a, "I mean if your free... at all." I said scatching the birthmark,  
Yami: "Of course I am. I would enjoy helping you." I smiled. So far, nothing out of the ordinary...  
Yuugi: "Great!" I said. Ugh. My birthmark is starting to annoy me! "Hold on one second!" I smiled and took off my colar and placed on my millenuim puzzle. It always made my birthmark calm down. "Okay let's go." I smiled and slung my backpack over my shoulder.  
Yami: Everything was going fine until he slid on that damn necklace. The freaking millenuim puzzle! "W... where did you get that?" I asked, voice shaking.  
Yuugi: "Hm? Oh this? My grandpa was talking with his friend from America whom found it from a dig in Eygpt! I got it when I was eight. It took me a while but I finnaly finished it a couple weeks ago. I guess it's special because everyone on the rig died mysteriously."  
Yami: I swore in that moment, if I had a beating heart, it would have stopped. That necklace was the matching one from my father to me, and the matching other is usually given to a royal's... m-mate. Had father really set me up? Dammit! "W-well, we should go now..."  
Yuugi: I smiled and nodded. I bumped into Yami a couple times. Wow must of been tired... We finally arrived and packed boxes for a few hours. Once we were finished Jii-san was already asleep. I yawned. "Thanks Yami. *yawn* Do you want me to go home with you?" I asked.  
Yami: "No, it's alright. I can walk myself home." I said, still fazed from the necklace discovery. I walked out the door, waving goodbye to Yuugi. Maybe a hunt will get my mind off of this until I can speak to Father... I thought, smirking as I walked and searched for some food.  
Yuugi: I watched him walk out with a smirk... almost an evil one. I shrugged it off. With one final yawn I walked upstairs to my room for sleep. Oh! There was Yami's girly backpack on the ground... He must of forgotten it... Hm he couldn't of gotten too far... I guess I could give it to him. So I headed to the door and into the night with a cold embrace.  
Yami: I felt the sun go down, and I smirked evilly. Perfect. I noticed a brunette girl walking in front of me, in the same school uniform as me. Easy. I walked in front of her, smiling seductively. She smiled back, and I resisted the urge to turn around and run. She had the overly make-up covered face of a common pig "Care to join me in a little fun?" I asked, gesturing to an alley nearby. Let's have a lot of fun, shall we?  
Yuugi: I saw Yami with some girl who looked like she went to our school. Oh Anzu! "Hey! Yami! Anzu!" I called. They didn't seem to notice me so I decided to go to they alleyway they were in... big mistake.  
Yami: I started kissing her neck, and I resisted the urge to just rip into her skin. Slow it down, Yami. Wouldn't want people suspeting anything... but then again, who's around? I bit down into her neck, ignoring her screams of pains. They wouldn't last much longer anyway. I drank my fill and left her body there, wiping my mouth with my coat sleeve. Not as good as some of the other blood I've tried, but it'll do for tonight.  
Yuugi: I dropped the backpack with a loud thud! Yami spun around with blood around his mouth and a dazed, yet sickingly satisfied look in his eyes. Oh crap. I gulped.  
Yami: I heard a thud, and turned around to find Yuugi staing at me wide eyed. I stared back, unable to think of what to do now. He had seen me.  
Yuugi: "I'm just gonna..." I spun on my heel and ran as fast as I could.  
Yami: I realized he was going to flee, and appeared before him faster than he could blink. "Not. A. Chance." I said, grabbing him by his collar.  
Yuugi: I made a small yelp! My face blue with nervousy. "Let go!" I declared trying to get him to relise my collar.  
Yami: "That's not going to happen." I said blankly. "You're coming with me." I grabbed Yuugi, and headed off to go meet with the king of all the vampires. My father.  
*AT THE VAMPIRE... CASTLE?*  
Niaur Nemo III: "Yami! My son!" I smiled widely showing my fangs only to frown when he presented a boy in front of me. I sniffed the air and could smell the blood line of royalty on the boy. "Who is this?" I asked, curiously.  
Yami: "You should know, seeing as a certain ADVISOR of yours just so happened to give him my matching amulet. Though, the thing is, why is it that he has the same mark as me? Father, explain. NOW." I hissed. "Oh, and he needs to know now. He witnessed me kill some girl in an alley."  
Niaur Nemo III: "Soulmate! How lovely! Just remember to use protection and it's okay to be rough with him." I said to Yuugi.  
Jadiana Nemo: "Son, you do realize that neither I or your idiot father can pick your soulmate? That happens all on it's own, even though I did send my advisor Jou to give the amulet to Yuugi here, seeing as how I found out he just so happened to be your mate. Now it is your job to let the feelings flow between you two, so you can claim the throne and let your father and I rest. Or you can chose to be just a regular... human." I said sternly, not breaking eye contact with my son. "Oh and yes, roughness is allowed."  
Yuugi: "Soulmate? Who?" I asked looking around, blinking owlishly.  
Jadiana Nemo: "Why you of course! What? Yami hasn't told you?" I smiled.  
Yuugi: "No he hasn't" I sent a small glare at Yami.  
Yami: "Well, I wasn't entirely sure this was true. either."  
Jadiana Nemo: "Well, Yuugi dear, you are to be with my lovely son Yami. And if you haven't caught on already, we are vampires, dear. Oh, and you are to be turned as well."  
Yuugi: "But I don't suck things..." Yami giggled. I slapped him. "Not like that."  
Jadiana Nemo: "Yami, you dirty child! Save that kind of thing for the wedding bed. Anyhow, when do you two plan on annoucing the changing ceremony and the blood wedding to all of the clan?"  
Yuugi: "Wait da faq? You guys are serious about the whole vampire thing?" I asked.  
Yami: "You saw me kill Anzu, didn't you? Oh, and mother, are YOU serious about this? I'm not gay... right?"  
Niaur: "Apparently son you are for Yuugi. Don't question your mother's obession with gays. Oh and mine too. That's how we meet. Reading the same yaoi manga. It was love at first sight." I said sighing at that wonderful day that I meet my beautiful wife.  
Jadiana: "And our wedding was even better, but that's a different tale if you know what we mean. A changing ceremony is when a human gets turned into a vampire, usually by his/her mate, and a blood wedding is a vampire marriage ceremony, where both spouses drink a drop of each other's blood from their matching marks, binding them together for life. Vampire soulmates are very serious, and there is no way to change the person you end up with." I explained.  
Yuugi: I scrunched up my face. "So does that mean...?" I looked up at Yami and twitched.  
Yami: "Yes, we're..." I blushed, not evening having the guts to say it.  
Jadiana: "You're going to f*ck, yes dear. No fighting it now I suppose." I smirked pervertedly.  
Niaur: I laughed at the two's blushing faces. "Oh god... Jadiana!"  
Jadiana: "I'm only teasing. Or maybe I'm not."  
Yuugi: I twitched. "Yami... your parents are weired..."  
Yami: "You have NOOOOOOO idea. But they're right in a way. We're bond to each other, which is probably why I've been feeling strange all week around you." I muttered, blushing.  
Yuugi: I blushed. "Me too..."  
Jadiana: "NOW KISS!" I shouted, pushing their heads together. "TROLOLOL."  
Niaur: "You are such a weirdo..." I sliently was blessing her soul for doing that.  
Jadiana: "But you love me anyway, dearest hubby." *snuggle snuggle* huuuuuur  
Yuugi: My head was dizzy from being slammed into Yami. "Owww?" I rubbed my head. "So weird..." I mummbled.  
Yami: "Mother, what the hell was that for?" I asked, glaring at her.  
Jadiana: "I wanted you two to get along as a couple better. WHAT? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT."  
Niaur: "Yes boys she was only being awesome now go have sex or whatever you kids do now a days..."  
Yami: "Father. Mother. I'm leaving now." I growled, blushing and taking Yuugi with me.  
Jadiana: "Don't be too rough with his ass, son!  
Yuugi: Once he closed the door I ran to the closet and locked it. I didnt want to be near them. Him. All of this.  
Yami: "You've got to come out sometime, and when you do I'll be waiting. It's not like I was ready for this either, Yuugi." I said, trying to comfort him.  
Yuugi: "I'm never comming out of the closet!" I yelled, crying.  
Yami: I stayed silent for a minute, then asked, "Is it me?"  
Yuugi: "What? No. Of course not. Your just so... perfect. And I'm... me." I said softly.  
Yami: Being a vampire, I had heard that. I blushed red. Me? Perfect? I was nowheres near perfect. And there was nothing wrong with Yuugi. If out of the both of us, I don't deserve him. I then realized I had said that outloud.  
Yuugi: I blushed. "Your just saying that." I frowned.  
Yami: "No, I wouldn't just say something like that, Yuugi. You're amazing, really." I was still blushing, realizing I had just admitted liking Yuugi. Maybe even something more...  
Yuugi: I unlocked the door and looked up at him with teary purple eyes. "*sniff* You means it?"  
Yami: "I... I mean it." I smiled, holding out my arms for him.  
Yuugi: I smiled and ran to hug him.  
Yami: I held Yuugi in my arms, smiling softly. "Yuugi... I... I l-lo..." I muttered, blushing and stuttering.  
Yuugi: I smiled as a tear fell down my face. "I know. Me too." I said, falling asleep in his arms.  
Yami: I heard Yuugi reply, and I could fell my undead heart stop. "Night, Yuugi." I whispered, kissing his head.

* * *

I hope you liked :D Review or not ^u^


End file.
